The Regatta
by washow
Summary: A fun time with three young elves, a ranger, boats and baby frogs. This is a nonslash work of fiction


Hi! I'm fairly new around here and this is my first attempt at fan fiction. I welcome all comments and suggestions I just ask that they are presented in a civil manner, treat me like you want to be treated. I wasn't going to write anything until after I had finished my master's thesis but on a rare day this story presented itself and begged to be written. I also thought that it was a nice change of pace from all the nail-biting stories being written right now (not that I don't enjoy them). I hope you find it tolerable.  
  
Title: The Regatta Author: Washow Rating: G Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. This story was written only for my personal amusement.  
  
The birds were chirping their joys to the world on a beautiful summer day in Imladris. To the normal, well adjusted individual the day couldn't get any better but down by the banks of the Bruinen were four maladjusted individuals who were in various stages of trying to entertain themselves. A young human was fast asleep, the direct result of not being entertained earlier, at the base of a tree while the prince of Mirkwood sat in the branches above his head listening to the murmuring of the trees. The other two individuals were the twin sons of the lord of the valley, Elladan and Elrohir, and they were awake and bored out of their minds. The younger of the two, by minutes only, was holding a tadpole over the sleeping human's face while the elder twin was trying to help get the tadpole lined up over the target. The object of their little game was to drop the tadpole into the open mouth of the sleeping human. Elladan had attempted this feat first but a last minute move on the part of the target caused the tadpole to miss the human all together. Just as Elrohir had the tadpole lined up over the target a stray drop of water came off the small creature. While the twins watched in silent amazement the water dropped into the human's mouth and traveled down his throat causing him to choke and wake up.  
  
When Aragorn opened his eyes he saw a sight he never thought to see, his two brothers standing over him with a tadpole. He rubbed his eyes in case the sight before him was a fragment of leftover dream but no such luck the image was just as he saw it before, the twins and a baby frog. He reacted quickly, rolling to the side and leaping to his feet, "Just what do you think your doing?" he questioned sleepily.  
  
"Us?" Elrohir asked innocently, "nothing at all brother".  
  
Aragorn smirked at the younger twin "then why are you holding a tadpole?"  
  
"This?" Elrohir asked. When Aragorn nodded to the affirmative he continued "nothing much, just a little target practice".  
  
Aragorn looked at the twin through narrowed eyes as he tried to figure out what Elrohir was talking about. Suddenly the answer presented itself to the ranger and he looked at his brother with wide eyes, "you were going to drop that thing in my mouth!?"  
  
The younger twin gave him an innocent look "only if my aim was true" the admission was followed by both twins collapsing to the ground laughing.  
  
Aragorn subtly moved backwards until he was right next to the river "think this is funny, do you?" He bent quickly and picked up a tadpole, "lets see how funny you think it is when there is a tadpole down your tunic".  
  
Aragorn lunged at his brother who in turn twisted away from the ranger. The two began a dance, lunging and retreating with their tadpoles. Suddenly a form dropped down from the tree and shouted, "Daro*". When all eyes were trained on the new comer Legolas continued, "put down your tadpoles." No body moved but just continued to stare at the prince. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response Legolas shouted, "put down the baby frogs!" This command got a response as both elf and human released their frog into the river. "I can't abide injuring animals but if you want to injure each other be my guest." Legolas declared as he started walking toward the house.  
  
The three brothers locked eyes for a moment than Elladan said, "well we could or we could injure you. Get the prince!" All three brothers lunged for the prince who was starting to sprint away but the twins were too fast and managed to catch him and were about to throw him into the river.  
  
"Daro", suddenly rang through the clearing. All four young ones turned and saw Lord Elrond Peredhil walking into the clearing. "Put him down". The twins immediately responded by gently putting the prince back on the ground. "There will be no injuring anyone. I've enjoyed the recent reprise from patching you up and I intend for it to continue. I came to find you because I have news which may keep you entertained. This is the last year of the yen* and therefore we are going to celebrate the summer solstice with our usual feast and regatta."  
  
"A regatta, here in Imladris?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Elrond smiled gently at the ranger "yes, my son at the end of every yen it is tradition for us to have a feast and regatta to celebrate the summer solstice. Lorien and Mithlond* are invited and I'd be honored if invitations could also be sent to Mirkwood and to the rangers."  
  
"Of course my Lord" Legolas said and Aragon nodded his agreement.  
  
"Good, it will be nice to have all elven realms and the rangers in one place to celebrate the beauty of nature." Elrond started to leave but then remembered his original mission, "Ah, yes I had nearly forgotten. I thought the four of you would be interested in entering the regatta."  
  
"What does it entail?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Each team is made up of two competitors who must build a sailboat with a collapsible sail and which is equipped with oars. All contestants bring their boats to Imladris and compete in the 10 km solstice regatta."  
  
"Don't bother to enter young ones, we're going to win, we've won every time we've entered." The twins said and then started toward the house.  
  
"I guess it's time to change that "Aragorn replied as he and Legolas walked past them to the house.  
  
The next month was peaceful in the hidden valley as the competitors were building boats and the other elves were making preparations for the feast. The day of the festival dawned with a glorious sunrise and progressed into a wonderful day. The valley floor was filled with elves and rangers partaking of games and food while enjoying the beauty of nature. Everyone commented how refreshing it was to be able to spend a day mingling with friends and family from other realms without having to worry about orcs and other dark creatures. Late in the afternoon the festivities wound down and everyone headed to the river for the regatta. The first team to put their boat in the water was Haldir and Rumil from Lorien who had brought a swan shaped boat with a delicate white sail. They were followed by Baltir and Palandil from Mirkwood who were in a boat which looked like a maple leaf and had a deep green sail. The rangers were represented by Halbarad and Pedoorn who had created a boat which was shaped like a log and had a sail the color of old dead leaves and was impossible to decipher as a boat from more than 10 feet away. Half of the competitors came from Imladris but that was to be expected seeing as how their boats didn't have to be brought to the valley. Glorfindel and Erestor were the next pair in the water with a boat in the shape of a yellow lotus blossom and had a small bird sewn on their sail. The twins put their boat in next, it rode low in the water and was curved in such a fashion as to make it resemble a fish and their sail was embellished with the crest of Imladris. The last entry in the water was that of Aragorn and Legolas which was shaped like a willow ash leaf but the sides were curved up more giving it a more hydrodynamic shape and it had a sail embellished with an athelas plant. As the contestants approached the starting line the wind started howling down the valley. The strong wind made it impossible for the contestants to use their sails and so the crews rushed about taking down the sails and preparing the paddles. This alteration in equipment caused the character of the race to change as no longer would the victor be decided by the team which would best respond to the wind but by the team which could best coordinate rowing. Once the changes were made the boats lined up and Arwen signaled the start of the race by dropping a handkerchief into the water. The twins got the early lead and were feeling cocky enough to taught the Lorien team as they paddled past, "a swan! When are you going to learn that a swan can never beat a fish."  
  
That comment caused the brothers from the golden wood to paddle even harder and they were tied for second with Legolas and Aragorn. When the twins were within human eyesight of the finish line Elladan decided to stand up and address his fellow competitors, "Well you might as well start composing your concession toasts because it seems we have this one all wrapped up." Just as Elladan was preparing to take his seat the wind shifted and hit him full in the face causing him to topple over board. The action of Elladan falling off the boat caused the small craft to pitch dangerously and eventually it turned over, dumping the remaining occupant into the water as well. Immediately a cry of alarm went through the crowd and Elrond was on his feet, eyes fixed on the overturned boat. Suddenly Elladan surfaced followed shortly by Elrohir which brought loud applause from the crowd. Seeing that the twins were in no danger the other competitors continued the race to the finish line.  
  
"Elrohir help me get this thing flipped over" Elladan gasped.  
  
"Dan we're never going to get it turned over, we don't have enough leverage." replied Elrohir as he continued treading water to keep his head above the surface.  
  
Elladan looked up and noticed that the other boats were almost upon them "plan B?"  
  
Elrohir met his twin's eyes and nodded "plan B" then suddenly both elves disappeared under the water. A moment latter their boat started moving toward the finish line with the other boats catching up quickly. Elrond declared the first three-way tie in Regatta history as Elladan and Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas, and Haldir and Rumil all crossed the line together. Once all competitors were across the finish line Elrond declared "and so the Regatta ends. Now I would like to invite all of you to join me tonight at a formal banquet to celebrate the last summer solstice of the yen."  
  
As the competitors were hauling their boats out of the water Elrohir remarked, "I was sure we won."  
  
"As was I my brother as was I. Perhaps we should demand a do over?" Elladan suggested.  
  
"A do over" Legolas gasped "you were under water how could you possible know if you'd won?"  
  
"We weren't underwater, we were under the boat." Elrohir responded.  
  
The group started back to the house when Orophin came up behind the twins, "and that is something else we can talk about, isn't it required the competitors are "in" the boat?" The banter continued as the young ones made their way back to the house and Elrond smiled as he considered how good life was. After everyone had cleaned up they convened in the dinning hall for the feast. Elrond stood to make the toast. "Lords and ladies, friends and loved ones I welcome you all to the summer solstice feast. I am honored to have representatives from all elven realms here to share my table along with the rangers of the north. My wish is that before the next celebration of this type we will be a united middle earth with all free peoples sharing the table and that we will be finally rid of the shadow."  
  
"here here" rose from all gathered in the last homely house and then the participants began to enjoy their meal.  
  
The End  
  
Translations: Daro – stop Yen – 144 years Mithlond – the elven realm of the gray havens 


End file.
